Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure pertain to the art of hybrid electric gas turbine engines.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section driven by a core engine or gas generating core arranged along a common axis. The core engine includes a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section through a driven shaft.